Drunk's letter
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Il y a des choses à ne pas faire quand on est saoul. Exemple : Décider d'écrire une lettre à Lord Voldemort quand on s'appelle Harry Potter. Lime, Lemon, LV/HP.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et ses maisons d'édition, je ne touche rien pour cette fanfics, si ce n'est votre reconnaissance :p

Pairing : LV/HP

Warning : présence de relation sexuelle, vous êtes prévenus !

OoO

Harry Potter s'arrêta de danser et alla vers le bar, une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front. Il s'amusait rarement de cette façon, il avait définitivement eu une bonne idée en ne pas écoutant Ron et en allant à la soirée que les hufflepuff organisaient. Qui aurait pensé qu'un hufflepuff savait organiser une fête du tonnerre ? Il y avait de l'alcool à volonté, de la bonne musique, et plein de monde qui se fichait de qui il était. C'était génial.

Par contre, il avait un petit peu trop bu. Un gloussement lui échappa quand il s'écrasa sur le canapé. Il y fut vite rejoint par un garçon dont le nom lui échappait, mais ce n'était pas grave ; toutes les barrières s'effaçaient sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Dis, t'as pas l'impression parfois qu'on veut s'acharner sur toi ? » Demanda-t-il à son compagnon de beuverie.

« Ouai… Snape. » Précisa le garçon. « Et toi ? »

« Voldemort. » Répondit il, l'autre étudiant sursautant et haletant de surprise.

« Pas cool. » Répondit il finalement. « Tu sais ce que je fais quand j'en ai trop marre ? » Harry secoua la tête, mais curieux, le laissa continuer. « J'écris une lettre avec touuut ce que je reproche à la personne concernée, je la relis, puis quand je suis content de moi, je la brûle. »

« Tu ne l'envoies pas ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Ca va pas ? T'imagines si j'envoyais une lettre à Snape pour lui dire que c'est un bâtard graisseux au nez crochu qui prend son pied en nous martyrisant ? Même anonyme il serait capable de me retrouver et de m'écorcher vif ! »

Ouai, forcément, vu comme ça. C'était pourtant une très bonne idée, et en étant honnête avec lui même, il avait pensé à ça quelques fois, peut être un peu plus que ça même, mais il n'avait jamais osé.

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est une bonne idée ! Merci ! » Harry sauta du canapé, tituba un peu, puis sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre à la sienne.

OoO

« _Cher Voldemort, _

_Ah ah ! J'ai toujours rêvé de t'envoyer une lettre comme ça, juste pour rire. Je suis sûr que tu es vert de rage là tout de suite, je ne peux que imaginer ta tête, ça doit être hilarant ! _

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie soudainement ce courrier. En fait, je pensais (oui, contrairement à ce que peut dire Snape, j'ai cette capacité tout à fait humaine) à toi (ce qui arrive beaucoup) et je me disais que tu es vraiment un pilier dans ma vie. J'ai l'impression que même si le monde s'écroulait, tu serais toujours là à essayer de me tuer. Tu es une véritable constante. Après tout sans toi, je ne serai pas du tout la même personne, j'aurai eu une vie normale, avec des parents, et non pas un ersatz de famille haineuse._

_Tu as vraiment gâché ma vie et pourtant je ne serai rien sans toi. Qu'est-ce que serait ma vie si je n'avais pas un grand méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres pour me courir après et de vies à sauver ? Je suppose que je n'aurai pas eu ce « syndrome du héros » comme on dit. _

_Parfois j'ai des pensées bizarres qui m'emplissent la tête, et c'est de ta faute ! Quand tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un, j'essaie stupidement de faire des liens entre cette personne et moi, parce que je sens que ça à un lien avec moi, j'en ai envie je crois ! Après tout, c'est moi, ton obsession, non ? Tu n'as pas le droit de t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Tu es mon ennemi à moi, et c'est tout, que Dumbledore aille se faire citronner (1) autre part ! Après tout, Dumbledore ne t'a jamais trouvé intéressant ou séduisant, moi si ! Bon, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus qu'un vieux serpent tout moche, mais quand tu avais 16 ans, tu avais quand même vachement la classe et un charisme de fou… Si j'avais été un peu plus âgée quand j'ai vu le souvenir de ton journal, j'aurai probablement eu le béguin._

_Oh oui, c'est bon, tu as bien lu Voldemort, j'ai le béguin pour toi à 16 ans, tes cheveux complètement noir, ondulant légèrement sur ta nuque, tes yeux plus profond que les ténèbres… Mais je m'égard. Tu es un bâtard, à cause de toi j'ai perdu toute ma famille et j'ai trop peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux moindres personnes que je fréquente, et c'est de ta faute ! _

_Je te hais ! Mais t'a pas intérêt de crever avant que je te trouve ! Sinon je te tue !_

_Harry Potter._ »

Comment dire ? Voldemort ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à _ça_. Mais qu'est-ce que ce sale gamin avait dans le crâne ? Pourquoi ? Est-…Est-ce qu'il lui avait écrit qu'il le trouvait séduisant ? Il ne savait sincèrement pas s'il devait se mettre dans une rage folle, être flatté que son ennemi ne puisse pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui, ou tout simplement être consterné ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux (car bien sur, comme disait Potter, il ne pouvait pas garder cette apparence de serpent, il n'était pas narcissique, mais il aimait se soigner). Cette lettre l'intéressait, l'émoustillait presque.

Harry Potter... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ça…?

OoO

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, une terrible douleur lui vrilla la tête. Le jeune homme gémit et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. C'est à ce moment la précis qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais sur le coup, il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. D'abord, il essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour avoir un tel mal de crâne.

Ah oui, il s'était saoulé. Puis il avait écrit une lettre et était allé se coucher. Hu... Est-ce qu'il était allé se coucher ? Il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Déjà la lettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait écrit déjà ? Si, il s'en souvenait, une lettre d'insulte à Voldemort. Harry se sentit sourire en se souvenant des quelques mots qu'il lui avait écrit, même le passage sur son lui de seize ans complètement bandant. Si Voldemort avait reçu cette lettre ! Un gloussement lui échappa. C'est vrai que le jeune Tom Riddle était tout à fait séduisant. Heureusement, il avait brûlé cette lettre.

... Il l'avait bien brûlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se relevant, malgré son mal de tête. Il se souvenait clairement qu'il buvait tout en écrivant, puisque qu'Hedwig était venue se poser sur son lit à côté de lui. Et là... Là il avait plié la lettre pour la brûler mais sa chouette lui avait pris et s'était envolé par la fenêtre et bien sur, lui, trop saoul pour réagir, s'était effondré sur son lit.

NON ! Voldemort avait reçu la lettre ! Non, non, non, non... Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne se pouvait pas !

« Tes pensées sont tout à fait intéressante, Harry. » Siffla une voix chaude et grave à ses côtés, qui le fit malgré li frissonner.

Oh non. Ce n'était pas son lit. Et cette voix n'appartenait certainement pas à Ron, Seamus, Dean ou Neville. Harry sortit sa tête de sous les draps, se tourna vers l'homme et eut le souffle coupé. C'était Voldemort. Ou plutôt, une version plus âgée de Tom Riddle. Son apparence était celle d'un homme mûr, entre trente et quarante ans, avec des cheveux noirs, longs, attachés en catogan, ses yeux rouges carmins si caractéristiques, une peau entièrement blanche, et des lèvres rouges attirantes. Oh Merlin...

« ...Voldemort ? Mais... » L'homme lui tendit un verre.

« Une potion pour ton mal de tête. Ce n'est pas empoisonné. »

Le jeune sorcier décida que s'il ne l'avait pas tué tout de suite, ce n'était pas pour le tuer aussi lâchement. Et il avait trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir. Il but rapidement le liquide avec une grimace mais il sentit avec satisfaction et soulagement avec la potion faire effet immédiatement.

« J'ai reçu ta lettre. J'étais particulièrement surpris, bien sûr. » Continua l'homme alors que Harry relevait la tête, le verre déposé sur le guéridon installé à côté du lit. « J'ai hésité entre plusieurs réactions. » Voldemort se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, non loin de lui. « J'ai décidé d'être flatté. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa main et caressa la joue du jeune homme tremblant qu'il sentit frissonner encore plus sous le contact.

« Et je le suis encore plus en écoutant tes pensées. Donc je suis « bandant », c'est bien cela ? » Harry rougit intensément et détourna vivement le regard, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, se sentant particulièrement honteux à la pensée que Lord Voldemort ait pu entendre ce genre de pensées. « Tes pensées sont bien moins chastes que ta plume. »

« Je... Je... »

« Oui, Harry ? » Souffla l'homme près de son oreille. « Tu es si loquace habituellement. Ta chouette a-t-elle volée ta langue en même temps que ta lettre ? »

Harry n'osait plus regarder l'homme, beaucoup trop gêné par la situation qui lui n'hésitait pas à le dévisager et à chercher ses yeux des siens. Voldemort était collé à lui, une main sur son visage et l'autre près de sa taille, prêt à l'attraper si jamais il se débattait. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?! Il était à l'origine de la mort de Sirius et... Et Merlin il se sentait tellement chaud la tout de suite !

« Peut être que je devrai partir à sa recherche. » Susurra à nouveau Voldemort à son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, Harry tourna ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme et se noya dans les iris rouges. Il se sentit déglutir.

« J'ai lu tes pensées, je connais tes fantasmes, tes désirs les plus enfouis. Je sais que toi, le champion de la Lumière, tu veux être soumis à quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux tout abandonner, être normal, aimé. » Non, il ne devait pas céder. Il n'était pas soumis, il était un Gryffindor, fier et têtu.

Voldemort se rendit compte de la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et sut qu'il était parti sur la mauvaise tactique. Un sourire séducteur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait été jeune lui aussi et il se souvenait de ses hormones bouillonnantes et de celles de ses camarades. Il avait peut être tourné le problème dans le mauvais sens en partant sur la soumission que le jeune homme souhaitait inconsciemment.

« Je pourrai te donner un plaisir que tu n'as jamais connu... » Sa voix était grave et séduisante. Sa main caressa distraitement sa taille à travers les draps de soies. « J'ai vu dans ton esprit que tu n'avais jamais connu les plaisirs de la chaire. C'est si triste Harry. »

« N-Non. » Tenta finalement de résister Harry dont la volonté s'affaiblissait rapidement sous le désir qui affluait en lui à cet instant. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça...? » Geint-il presque. « Vous me haïssez, vous voulez me tuer. »

« Peut être que ta lettre m'a convaincu que, étant le pilier de ta vie, que je devais te laisser la vie sauve... Que je pouvais te séduire à ma cause. »

« M-Mais... Et la prophétie ? » Non ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Il devait le tuer ! Il ne devait pas flancher !

« Je n'aurai pas envie de te tuer si tu chauffes mon lit. »

Harry rougit furieusement, n'osant plus regarder l'homme à nouveau. Voldemort en profita alors pour fondre sur sa proie et le coller au matelas. Comme il l'avait prévu, jeune homme se débattit pour rapidement répondre avec fougue au baiser. C'était maladroit mais passionné, remarqua-t-il, si innocent. Voldemort gronda de désir pour l'adolescent sous lui. Il se débarrassa des draps encombrant et ses mains trouvèrent la taille fine, les cuisses fermes et musclées, et il se colla à ses hanches, heureux de sentir son excitation. Oh Potter n'allait pas durer longtemps, pas entre ses mains expertes, et il allait faire en sorte de le noyer sous le plaisir. Avant que la matinée ne se termine, le garçon serait accroc au plaisir et serait irrémédiablement à lui.

De nouveau il tapa juste et Harry jouit dans un bref cri d'extase peu après qu'il est commencé à malaxer son entrejambe, souillant ses pyjamas. L'adolescent s'écroula sur le lit complètement essoufflé, haletant et le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine. Voldemort se délecta du regard vert perdu

et des joues délicieusement rougies. Il était étonnant qu'il soit autant attiré par le jeune sorcier maintenant qu'il était là, dans son lit, mais ce n'était pas du tout désagréable.

« Heu... » En entendant la voix du garçon s'élever, Voldemort arrêta de le dévisager et fit plus attention à ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. « Vous... Enfin... » Le Lord souleva un sourcil interrogatif, puis, rougissant, Harry baissa le regard sur son entrejambe toujours gonflé. « Vous n'avez pas... »

« Souhaiterais-tu le faire, Harry ? » Il se colla à nouveau à l'adolescent rougissant et prit sa main pour la poser sur son érection, à travers ses pantalons. « Touche, Harry. Allez. » Morgan, que ces adolescents étaient malléables. La main tremblante du jeune homme caressa lentement la bosse déformant ses pantalons. « Bien, continue. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, léchant son cou offert à ses soins.

Harry déglutit et geignit presque. C'était gênant, et il avait tellement honte d'aimer ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il lui apporte du plaisir sans rien recevoir en retour... N'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, sa conscience avait arrêté de fonctionner depuis que Voldemort avait posé ses mains sur lui, encore moins maintenant que l'homme s'occupait de son cou et de sa nuque.

Sa main retira les boutons un par un puis il glissa timidement sa main dans les sous-vêtements de l'homme. Oh Merlin... Il poussa un nouveau geignement. Son sexe était... Il était... Un nouveau rougissement le pris et de nombreux frissons parcoururent son corps sensible. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les garçons dans les vestiaires du Quidditch. Harry toucha maladroitement le membre gorgé de sang et le prit timidement en main.

« Ne sois pas si timide. » Murmura Voldemort à son oreille, mais le son rauque de sa voix le rendit encore plus farouche et il eut envie soudainement d'enlever sa main et de se cacher sous les draps, loin du regard brûlant qui le couvait. « Viens là. »

Voldemort attrapa sa taille et l'assit sur ses genoux, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

« Montre moi à quel point je suis important pour toi. » Sa main toujours dans le pantalon de l'autre, Harry commença à la bouger, parcourant son sexe dur de manière craintive et hésitante. Voldemort lâcha un grognement de plaisir et cette fois-ci ne se contenta pas de toucher sagement le jeune homme. Il agrippa son bas de pyjama et le tira d'un coup sec, l'enlevant en même temps que son sous vêtement souillé, puis pris son membre à nouveau tendu pour le masturber rapidement, lui montrant l'exemple. « Comme ça. » Harry poussa un cri plaintif de plaisir, sa tête rejetée en arrière, lui donnant un accès imprenable sur sa nuque légèrement halée, alors qu'il tentait de l'imiter.

Le Lord s'amusa à regarder son jeune amant faire, prenant un peu plus confiance à chaque seconde qu'il passait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se goûtant fougueusement et cette fois-ci se furent ensemble qu'ils jouirent. Voldemort regarda le garçon tomber contre lui, couvert de leurs semences, à nouveau haletant.

« Comment est-ce que vous êtes entrés à Hogwarts ? » Demanda-t-il quelques longues minutes plus tard. Il sourit à la question prononcée d'une voix basse et rauque d'avoir crié.

« Je suis un sorcier puissant et l'accès à Hogwarts ne sera jamais fermé à un Héritier. » Il embrassa la joue rouge de Harry et caressa son cou attirant du bout des doigts, se retenant d'y loger à nouveau sa bouche.

« M-Mais... Si vous le pouviez alors... » Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta, mais Voldemort devina ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais tenté de le tuer lui et Dumbledore par ce moyen ? Il eut un grand sourire joueur.

« La chasse est moins bonne quand c'est trop facile. » Murmura-t-il suavement. Sa main qui caressait son cou partit sur son torse puis parcourut ses côtes comme une plume, pour enfin finir sa course sur sa cuisse. Potter était vraiment beau, même si parcourut de nombreuses cicatrices qu'il savait ne pas être lui-même à l'origine. « Je vais devoir te renvoyer à Hogwarts si je ne veux pas que le vieux Dumbledore ne s'inquiète pour son poulain. »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord Voldemort le kidnappait comme si de rien n'était pour... Eh bien... Pour _ça_, et maintenant il le laissait partir ?

« Remets tes vêtements. »

« Juste-Vous... Vous allez me laissez partir après tout ça ? Je suis censé être celui qui vous amènera à votre fin et... Pas que je me plaigne ! Je ne souhaite pas mourir ! Mais ce n'est pas un peu... Étrange ? » Il remit néanmoins ses pyjamas et s'assit dans un coin du lit, rougissant.

« À bientôt, Harry. » Fit simplement le mage noir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il était dans son lit. Est-ce que... Tout ceci avait été un rêve ?

« Hey Harry ! T'étais passé où ? Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! » Cria presque Ron en le voyant.

« Heu... » Fit il seulement, incapable d'expliquer sa situation.

« Dis donc ! C'est pas un suçon ?! » Harry plaqua sa main contre son cou, à l'endroit même où Voldemort l'avait embrassé et probablement plus que ça. « T'aurai pu directement me le dire ! Alors c'est qui ? » Harry se cacha sous les draps de son lit et remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas son sous-vêtement, probablement resté dans les appartements et dans le lit de Voldemort. « Timide, hein ? Tu peux me le dire quand tu veux ! »

Sûrement pas ! Hurla-t-il mentalement. Au grand jamais il ne dirait quoique ce soit de cette nuit à Ron, promit-il silencieusement.

À suivre ?

(1) Oui oui, je citronne, tu citronnes, il citronne, nous citronnons… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

Hello people ! Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? La mienne a été plutôt tranquille :p je viens de me trouver un travail en accueil de loisir (avec les réformes scolaires ils en demandent !), j'espère que l'inspiration viendra en travaillant pour toutes mes autres fanfics en suspend :p

Un petit one shot qui traîne dans mes fichiers depuis quelques temps, je pense faire des petites suites courtes un peu comme ce chapitre ^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me faire parvenir vos avis et vos idées si vous en avez :D

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi. Je dois avoir marqué ça dans le chapitre 1, alors veuillez vous y référer :3

Pairing : LV/HP.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Harry n'avait plus entendu parler de Voldemort et il n'avait pas non plus essayé d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit, ou plutôt mâtinée. Harry avait parfois rêvé de Voldemort et de la façon dont ils s'étaient touchés et embrassés, finissant invariablement par se réveiller avec une douloureuse érection.

Qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé si facilement aux avances du Lord ! Il... Il était un meurtrier ! Un assassin, sadique, terrifiant, laid... Non, pas laid, vraiment très bel homme, charismatique, avec un doigté plus que certains...

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser ça ! Voldemort était un monstre. C'était tout. Il l'avait libéré pour le moquer, pour l'humilier. Il avait avoué aimer lui « donner la chasse ». Il était comme son cousin, il avait plaisir à lui courir après comme s'il était un lapin.

Un court instant, Harry s'imagina lui-même affublé de grandes oreilles blanches et d'une petit queue ronde duveteuse, habillé... Ou plutôt presque déshabillé, avec Voldemort habillé en chasseur, un lasso à la main, prêt à l'attraper le dévorer. Ses joues devinrent entièrement rouge et il se gifla mentalement. Il devait absolument arrêté de penser à Voldemort de cette façon. Il n'était aucunement un amant potentiel ! Il n'était d'ailleurs un rien du tout potentiel !

Harry soupira. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de le toucher de cette manière. Cho n'avait jamais essayé que de faire son intéressante et de se faire consoler par lui, et... Et c'était tout. Romulda Vaine tentait d'attirer son attention, mais c'était une _fille_, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se conduise de manière aussi cavalière que Voldemort...

Et merde, il recommençait _encore_. D'accord, il avouait, il voulait que ça recommence. Il souhaitait qu'un homme fort, virile et passionné vienne, le prenne dans ses bras et l'enlace langoureusement. Comme _lui_. Ca aurait pu être bien déjà qu'il s'avoue gay, mais il ne trouvait rien à son goût à Hogwarts. C'est sûr que passer derrière Lord Voldemort était compliqué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, comme il l'avait déjà dit auparavant, un homme très beau, très doué et très bien monté. Merde ! Il ne cherchait pas à se mettre en couple, il voulait juste assouvir ses envies et se débarrasser de ses hormones et de sa libido. Oui, il cherchait juste un étalon.

« Alors, tu en dis quoi ? »

Merde. Il n'avait rien suivi de ce que lui disait Ginny. La jeune fille était assise en face de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux pétillants de vie et lui parlait depuis bien dix minutes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une jolie fille comme elle ? Ca aurait été si simple pourtant ! Sa famille l'acceptait déjà, il était même certain que Molly espérait qu'ils se mettent en couple un jour et qu'ils se marient. Cependant il manquait bien vingt bons centimètres à Ginny pour qu'il la considère comme une amante potentielle.

« Heuu... » Il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait, mince, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? « Bien sur ? » Répondit-il, même si dans sa voix se sentait sa grande hésitation.

Ginny sourit gentiment. « Tu hésites, c'est ça ? » Il approuva, espérant pouvoir rattraper tout ce qu'il avait raté. « Ce n'est pas grave, réfléchis un peu et dis moi, d'accord ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ouf ! Il était sauvé pour le moment ! Il regarda Ginny se lever de la table du petit café sorcier où ils avaient fait leur point de chute avec Ron, alors qu'ils marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il faisait étonnamment bon ce jour là. Ils étaient en plein milieu des vacances de printemps et les Weasley l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert pour lui faire échapper la pression de Hogwarts. Et c'était vrai que ça lui faisait du bien d'être à l'air libre sans tous ces élèves qui le regardaient avec espoir et admiration.

« Ginny t'a demandé quoi ? » Lui demanda Ron. « Elle avait plutôt l'air heureuse ! » Continua-t-il avec curiosité.

« En fait... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai pas vraiment écouté... »

« Oh... Je fais pareil avec Lavander ces derniers temps. Elle me tape sur le système à tout le temps parler ! Une vraie sangsue cette fille ! » Harry se mit à rire. Ah, les couples ! Il était bien heureux d'être seul quand il voyait à quel point Ron était prisonnier de sa relation avec la blonde. À croire que la gente féminine était une race à part entière.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu ne veux plus sortir avec elle. » Proposa Harry. À ses paroles, Ron se mit à pâlir.

« Mais j'ai essayé ! Ca a été horrible ! Elle s'est mise à pleurer ! Tout le monde nous regardait, c'était vraiment pas génial ! J'étais bien obligé de me rétracter... En plus Hermione me fait toujours la tête... »

Harry pouffa à nouveau. Ron sortait avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas et la fille qu'il aimait vraiment lui faisait la tête parce qu'il sortait avec cette fille. Ses amis étaient compliqués... Ou bien aveugles de leurs propres sentiments, ce qui revenait au même finalement.

« Quand j'ai rompu avec Cho, ça a été ça aussi. Pire, c'était le jour de la Saint Valentin, et on était entouré de plein d'autres couples ! Emmène là dans un coin tranquille, une classe vide par exemple... »

« Ouai... Je ferai ça quand on sera rentré à Hogwarts... »

Oui, il devait aider Ron à se sortir de cette relation impossible, ensuite il verrait pour mettre ses deux meilleurs amis en couple. C'était son rôle, sa nouvelle mission.

« Tu veux qu'on passe à la boutique de tes frères ? » Demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « On pourra peut être trouver des trucs pour embêter Malfoy ! »

Le roux approuva directement et sauta de sa chaise, ragaillardit, le laissant régler l'addition des quelques verres qu'ils avaient bu.

C'est en cours de route que tout se gâta.

La marque des Ténèbres apparue dans le ciel, juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Ron à ses côtés devint blanc comme un linge tandis que lui sortait hâtivement sa baguette pour se défendre.

Une seconde plus tard, tout le monde criait dans la rue et des silhouettes noirs volaient dans tous les sens, des rayons de lumière frappant au hasard. Juste à temps il conjura un bouclier devant son ami pour le protéger d'un faisceau qu'il devina être un Crucio.

« RON ! » Hurla-t-il pour le faire réagir. Soudainement, il fut propulsé en arrière et il heurta douloureusement le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant un cri. Harry se releva difficilement mais il fut soudainement happé par un brouillard de magie noire.

Il se sentit atterrir sur la terre ferme, les yeux fermés. Harry pouvait entendre au loin les cris des sorciers et sorcières pris dans le raid, preuve qu'il n'était pas éloigné du champ de bataille. Est-ce qu'on l'avait sauvé ? Non, c'était de la magie noire qui l'avait emmené, alors... Snape ? Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur deux orbes rouges carmins.

« V-Voldemort... » Murmura-t-il, partagé entre sa terreur de se retrouver face à lui dans cette position, sa baguette dans sa main mais fixé sur le sol, incapable de savoir quoi faire, et son soudain désir pour lui. Merlin, il était vraiment beau.

« Harry. » La voix du Lord était étrangement rauque, et fit chauffer plaisamment son bas ventre. « Oh, je vois que tu es content de me voir. » Harry rougit et baissa le regard, puis, ayant une vue sur son pantalon déformé et sur celui tout aussi déformé de Voldemort, il le fixa sur un des murs autour d'eux. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Souffla l'homme, tout juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il... Non ! Voldemort n'avait tout de même pas organisé un raid juste pour avoir une excuse pour le kidnapper et se retrouver seul avec lui ?!

« Je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Arrêtez de lire mes pensées ! » Grogna-t-il, énervé de voir son intimité violé à ce point. Il ne devait pas céder. Cet homme était un meurtrier, il avait tué sa mère et son père, il avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises, il... Il...

« Oh crois moi, il n'y a pas que tes pensées que je vais ravir aujourd'hui. » Susurra-t-il en réponse, se pressant contre lui, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

Oh Merlin, Voldemort était là, en érection, devant lui et pour lui, son corps pressé contre le sien, et ses mains commençaient à se faire baladeuse... Comment pouvait il résister ? Pourquoi devait il le faire déjà ? Il retint un gémissement. Non ! Sa volonté n'était pas si faible ! Il refusait qu'elle le soit.

« Mais... Vous... Vous avez bien une raison ? » Voilà, il devait parler, rester concentré.

« Outre te faire mien ? Oui, j'ai un autre objectif principal. » Ah ! Il le savait bien, ça ne pouvait pas être juste pour lui, c'était bien trop d'effort, pensa-t-il, même si, étrangement, ça lui donnait un pincement au coeur. Même si sa pensée était égoïste, pour une fois il aurait voulu être le seul et pas faire parti d'un plan à plusieurs composantes. « Je te surveille depuis que tu es sorti de Hogwarts et je n'ai pas du tout aimé comment t'a parlé cette fille et j'ai encore moins aimé ta réponse. »

... Hein ?

« Tu es à moi ! Même si tu ne m'as pas encore appartenu physiquement, tu es mien mentalement. Et il est hors de question que je te partage avec cette... Cette paysanne ! »

« Quoi ? » Alors comme ça il savait ce que lui avait demandé Ginny ? Et c'était ça qui l'avait décidé à faire ce raid...? Alors tout ça c'était vraiment pour lui ? Il se sentit stupidement rougir de plaisir. Même si l'action de Voldemort allait probablement être meurtrière, ça avait été fait pour lui. C'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'on avait faite pour lui. « Mais je n'ai rien dit à Ginny... »

« Oh mais si ! » Vociféra le Lord, le plaquant contre le mur derrière lui. « Tu as répondu 'Bien sur' lorsqu'elle t'a demandé de sortir avec elle ! » Oh ! C'était donc ça ! Il aurait dû s'en douter en fait. Et... Et Voldemort avait été jaloux ? C'était tellement adorable ! Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait encore ! Voldemort était tout sauf _adorable_. « J'étais obligé de réagir et de te rappeler que tu m'appartiens ! »

Harry baissa les yeux, presque honteux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès ! Il n'aimait pas Ginny comme ça, elle était comme sa petite soeur ! C'est comme si lui et Ron... Beuwark ! Ah non ! Cette vision lui donna un sursaut et il se réveilla enfin de ses rêveries pour se rendre compte dans quelle position il était. Voldemort devant lui.

« Hey ! Mais je vous appartiens pas ! C'est pas parce que vous m'avez touché une fois que je suis à vous ! Et je ne sors pas Ginny, je ne l'écoutais même pas ! » Le jeune sorcier leva cette fois-ci sa baguette devant le mage noir, le regardant avec un air féroce et farouche. « Maintenant vous allez m'écouter ! Je ne suis à personne, ni à vous, ni à quiconque ! Alors si j'ai envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, je le ferai. » L'homme gronda dangereusement à sa phrase, et il pouvait presque voir la lueur possessive dans le regard carmin.

« Baisse ta baguette, jeune homme. » Tonna l'homme. « À part si tu souhaites t'engager dans un duel que tu ne pourras pas gagner. » Énervé et piqué au vif, Harry envoya à l'homme un _stupefy,_ suivi d'un _bombarda_, avant de s'enfuir de la ruelle, un sourire aux lèvres. Voldemort aimait chasser, hein ? Il allait lui faire en baver ! Hors de question qu'il se laisse à nouveau faire aussi docilement ! Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire tout court d'ailleurs.

Voldemort croyait manifestement qu'il allait à nouveau se montrer docile et doux comme un agneau, exactement lorsqu'il l'avait kidnappé, mais cette fois-ci, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et il refusait d'être à nouveau une stupide poupée de chiffon se remettant d'une beuverie.

« Reviens ici ! » Tempêta le Lord derrière lui.

Harry leva une barrière magique qui stoppa le sort qu'il avait envoyé pour l'arrêter, et se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir mis en colère, car c'est ce qu'il semblait être, très en colère. Il l'avait énervé et il semblait qu'il allait en payer le prix. Il devait transplaner ! Harry se concentra pour disparaître, mais rien ne se passa. Il entendit le ricanement de Voldemort, arrivé soudainement derrière lui.

« Ah mon cher, j'ai posé une barrière anti-transplanage autour de tout le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Personne ne peut transplaner, et sûrement pas toi. »

Harry allait répliquer par une pique toute gryffondorienne lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans un tonneau et tomba à la renverse ne laissant échapper qu'un « Aah ! » pathétique. Il se retint de jurer et entreprit de se relever, mais un pied posé sur son dos le stoppa net et le repoussa à terre. La seconde d'après, il était retourné comme une crêpe et Voldemort s'installa sur ses hanches, empêchant toute fuite. Les yeux rouges de l'homme se fixèrent dans les siens. Cette fois, il était fichu.

« _J'ai vraiment envie de te punir pour tes agissements, Harry._ » Le jeune homme déglutit en entendant le sifflement à la fois colérique et remplie de désir. « _Mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire subir tout ce que j'ai en tête._ » Voldemort pencha sa tête vers lui, s'arrêtant juste à son oreille, faisant frissonner Harry lorsqu'il sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa peau. « _Toutefois je vais te dire ce que j'avais prévu : Tout d'abord, je nettoierai ton corps de toute impureté que cette petite pétasse aurait pu déposer sur ta jolie peau._ » Harry dû s'empêcher de gémir à l'image que lui renvoyait ces paroles, mais il commença à remuer sous l'homme, sentant la température monter. « _Puis je t'attacherai à mon lit, ou bien à un mur, oui, un mur... Je pourrai alors m'approprier ta bouche, la faire mienne, puis marquer ton corps de multiple façon. Oh oui, Harry, il y a bien plus de façon de marquer une peau que par un simple et innocent suçon._ » Voldemort illustra ses dires en capturant violemment un morceau de peau juste en dessous son oreille, le mordillant avec envie, assez fort pour lui envoyer des frissons dans tout le corps, mais pas assez pour lui faire réellement mal et cette fois il ne put retenir ses soupirs. « Tu aimes ? » Non ! Harry se débattit brusquement avant de fondre de littéralement de plaisir suite à une nouvelle morsure. « Pourquoi te débattre à ce point ? Tu n'étais pas si farouche la dernière fois. »

Voldemort se redressa et regarda les grands yeux verts du jeune sorcier, plongeant son regard rouge dans le sien, attendant manifestement des réponses. Harry rougit brusquement, embarrassé. Il marmonna quelque chose que le Mage noir ne comprit pas.

« Répète et articule ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas ta chose ! » Cria alors presque Harry, le regard fixé sur un des murs autour d'eux. « Tu ne t'intéresses à moi seulement parce que je suis_ Harry Potter_ ! » Cracha-t-il ensuite, sans même se rendre compte à quel point il était devenu d'un coup familier avec l'homme. « Tu t'en fiches de moi ! Tu t'intéresses à mon nom et pas à moi, tu es comme tout le monde, tu veux juste me baiser pour qui je suis, et pas pour ce que je suis... » Il frappa alors le torse de Voldemort pour tenter de le repousser à nouveau.

Voldemort soupira et se releva, aidant le jeune sorcier à faire de même, sentant que les explications allaient être difficiles à faire croire au garçon, de même qu'elles allaient être bien trop sentimentales pour son propre bien.

« Écoute, Harry, je ne m'intéresse pas à ton nom, c'est moi qui ait fait de toi ce que tu es. Je suis celui qui t'ait rendu célèbre, j'ai brisé ta vie, je t'ai marqué, tu es à _moi_. Il n'appartient qu'à moi de te faire du mal, de te torturer, de te tuer. Le fait que tu m'aies envoyé cette lettre a simplement changé mes objectifs te concernant, mais tu as toujours été à moi, _toujours_. Tu étais à moi avant même le jour de ta naissance. Tu m'as appartenu le jour où cette prophétesse à prédit que tu causerais ma perte. »

« M-Mais... » Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se mit à rougir de nouveau, pas parce qu'il était gêné ou embarrassé mais de plaisir d'entendre ces mots et de savoir qu'il avait sa place quelque part, que quelqu'un le voulait à ce point. « Mais la prophétie... Pourquoi vouloir me... Me faire _ça_, si nous devons nous entretuer ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

« Harry, tu as _déjà_ causé ma perte. Tu m'as destitué pendant 13 années, c'est déjà bien suffisant, tu m'as vaincu cette nuit là, comme tu l'as fait à Hogwarts lors de ta première année, tu as déjà réalisé la prophétie. Je n'ai en théorie rien à craindre de toi, tant que tu ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. »

« Mais la prophétie dit que l'un de nous devra mourir de la main de l'autre ! » Insista-t-il, encore inquiet.

« Cela signifie mon cher que aucun de nous ne peut mourir par la main d'une autre personne que nous même. Personne ne peut te tuer si ce n'est moi et personne ne peut me tuer si ce n'est toi. Bien sûr, je doute que tu puisses réellement me tuer, mon petit lion, tu n'es pas un tueur comme moi. » Voldemort sourit et attira le jeune gryffindor dans ses bras pour embrasser sa tempe. « Tu as compris ? »

Harry ne parla pas mais acquiesça en foutant sa tête dans les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se laissant aller à cette étreinte douce, confortable et chaude. C'était bon, il avait cette étrange impression que nul par ailleurs il ne pourrait trouver un meilleur endroit sur terre.

« Parfait. Tu es mien. J'attends donc que tu me sois fidèle. » Gronda-t-il ensuite, grognon. « Tu vas dire à cette... Fille !, de ne plus tenter de te séduire. C'est bien clair ? »

« Hmm... » Répondit à peine Harry, respirant à plein nez l'odeur agréable de l'homme, avant que celui-ci ne prenne son menton entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser profondément, scellant ainsi leur nouvel accord. Harry passa ses bras dans le dos de Voldemort, appuyant en retour ses lèvres contre les siennes et les entrouvrant pour laisser passer la langue gourmande et impatiente de l'autre sorcier qui semblait vouloir le fondre dans son propre corps, tellement il le collait à lui.

« Je dois partir. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille après avoir quitté ses lèvres. Harry se décolla de lui et le regarda avec un regard légèrement fiévreux, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je pénétrerai Hogwarts pour te venir te voir. En attendant, je veux que tu apprennes l'Occlumencie, je ne désire pas que Dumbledore apprenne ce qu'il se passe entre nous ! »

« Mais ! » Voulut-il protesté, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Voldemort avait déjà disparu. « Merde... » Soupira-t-il en faisant son chemin jusqu'à l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse où le vacarme semblait s'être calmé maintenant que Voldemort était parti.

OoO

« Oh Harry nous étions si inquiet quand Ron nous a dit que tu avais disparu ! » Se lamenta Molly Weasley en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était rien, j'ai juste atterri un peu plus loin, mais j'ai mis du temps à retrouver mon chemin. » Justifia-t-il en souriant, appréciant malgré tout l'étreinte chaleureuse.

Dès que Molly l'eut lâché, Harry se détacha et rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait de son côté.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, mec ? » Demanda son ami, un air concerné, peut être un peu trop, sur le visage.

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Voyant que Ron restait inquiet, il tenta de le rassurer. « Je t'assure, tout va bien ! »

« Non c'est pas ça, Ginny te cherche... » Oh... Oh ! Oh mince ! Il avait presque oublié la promesse que lui avait soutiré Voldemort. « Elle avait l'air très inquiète aussi, presque entrain de pleurer comme si tu étais mort. C'était assez pathétique en fait. » Harry sourit à la remarque, sachant que Ron n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon oeil l'affection que nourrissait sa soeur envers son meilleur ami. Ron avait toujours été jaloux, même au sein de sa propre famille, il devait être le premier dans pour un ami, et c'était lui. Il était hors de question pour le rouquin de partager avec sa _petite soeur_ !

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » Répondit il, roulant des épaules et soufflant pour se donner du courage.

« Tu... Tu vas pas sortir avec elle... Pas vrai ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'empressa de rassurer son ami, posant une main confiante sur son épaule.

« Ron, sortir avec ta soeur me ferait le même effet que si je sortais avec _toi_. » Le visage de Ron se tordit en une grimace. « Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Alors pas d'inquiétude. »

Harry vit Ginny, son regard inquiet et encore pâle, courir vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et avança son visage vers le sien, dans l'intention vraisemblable de l'embrasser. Harry déglutit en voyant les lèvres rosées s'approcher de lui et évita rapidement le baiser. Beuark ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ! C'était... Beurk !

« Harry ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi ! » Gémit la jeune fille, ne semblant pas prendre offense de son geste. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais... »

Oulala. Il devait mettre un terme à ce... _Ca_ !, dès maintenant.

« Ginny, écoute s'il te plaît... »

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle immédiatement sur un ton plein d'espoir.

« Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! » Dit il tout d'un coup, rapidement, comme pour s'en débarrasser. « Je... Je ne te vois pas du tout comme _ça_. » Continua-t-il plus doucement.

« M-Mais... » Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se tintèrent de larmes. « Mais tout à l'heure... Tu... Tu as dis que... »

« Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Je ne t'écoutais pas ! Écoute, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un... » Oui bon, il n'était pas vraiment avec Voldemort, celui-ci lui sautait juste dessus de temps en temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?! » Se mit-elle à pleurer. « Et puis c'est qui cette pétasse ? » Oh Merlin, elle devenait vulgaire, c'était mauvais signe. Pourquoi lui ?

« C'est un homme, Ginny ! » S'énerva-t-il finalement. « Et merde ! Je ne devrai même pas avoir à me justifier devant qui que ce soit ! Je dois toujours justifier mes actions ! Alors si tu veux tout savoir, je sors avec un homme, plus âgé que moi d'ailleurs, qui à l'apparence d'un dieu vivant, et je peux te dire que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! » Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et laissa une Ginny stupéfaite et bouche bée.

Harry alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la rue encore fumante par endroits et souffla lourdement. Il savait que ce n'était que le début de ses ennuies. Ginny irait forcément se plaindre à quelqu'un, ou en parlerait accidentellement et à partir de là, tout le monde saurait qu'il avait une relation intime avec quelqu'un.

« Et merde... » Gémit-il, une de ses mains passant dans ses cheveux en un geste exaspéré.

Alors qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, il ne remarqua que lorsqu'il se posa devant lui, un aigle majestueux, dont était accroché à la patte un morceau de parchemin, qu'il s'empressa de détacher.

'_Tu es enfin débarrassée de cette fille. Merci pour les compliments, et je te montrerai à notre prochaine rencontre qu'effectivement, cette fille ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.'_

Harry baissa la tête et rit nerveusement.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle toujours en perpétuel bordel ?

Fin (ou à suivre :p)

Tadaa ! Vous étiez tellement nombreux à vouloir une suite, que j'ai décidé de l'écrire x) en fait la majorité du chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, mais la fin voulait pas sortir Je suis en manque de motivation en ce moment, je suis pas assez occupée xD je n'écris jamais avec autant de motivation que lorsque je suis surbookée xD

Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews si vous avez des questions ou autre :D

Hésitez pas à me proposer des idées pour les prochains chapitres, même si j'ai une petite idée de ce qui va suivre et de ce que je vais écrire :P

Sedinette


	3. Le mystère des elfes disparus

Hello people ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous en ce premier décembre *va ouvrir son calendrier marvel*

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour accueillir le mois de décembre /o/

Je vous remercie tous très chaleureusement pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait très chaud au coeur :D Je vous aime lecteurs :p !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un lemon cette fois :p Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, il y a un warning juste avant :p

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

À l'inverse de ce que Harry pensait, sa vie ne devint pas un enfer après qu'il eut révélé à Ginny son homosexualité.

Bien sur, le lendemain, la presse en parlait à tout va. Apparemment Ginny avait parlé à la mauvaise personne qui avait été joyeusement tout répété à Rita Skeeter. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, ce n'était pas comme si l'homosexualité était mal vue dans le monde sorcier. Il n'était pas pointé du doigt et moqué, à part bien sur par certains Slytherins de sa connaissance, mais ils n'étaient que des idiots. Juste des potins, parce qu'il était Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Alors oui, tout le monde voulait savoir qui était l'homme qui avait « décroché le gros lot », mais il s'en fichait, il les ignorait, il était temps qu'il apprenne à vivre avec.

En fait, son plus gros problème avait été Hermione.

Le jour de la rentrée des vacances, peu après le raid sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione lui était tombée dessus comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Elle s'était offusquée qu'il ait gardé ce secret et qu'il ne leur en ait pas parlé. Mais de la façon dont elle avait parlé, c'était plus le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas découvert avant la presse qui l'énervait. Hermione avait ce besoin pathologique de tout savoir, même les choses les plus privées.

Il n'avait pas eu un « bonjour », ou un « oh Merlin, le raid n'a pas été traumatisant ? ». Non, il avait eu le droit à des reproches, à une humiliation publique, son amie se comportant comme si elle avait été une femme à l'honneur bafoué.

Alors, Harry s'était énervé. Il n'avait pas crié, il n'était pas devenu rouge de colère. Non, il était resté d'un calme presque effrayant, sifflant pratiquement ses mots. Harry lui avait dit que s'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était parce que, comme le disait si bien Snape, elle était une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, parce qu'elle était incapable de garder un secret, le révélant à ses « supérieurs », et surtout qu'elle était incapable de se réjouir pour lui.

Eh bien oui ! Hermione, sa meilleure amie, n'aurait-elle pas dû être heureuse qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle ? Eh bien non, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle était vexée comme un poux de ne pas avoir percé son secret à jour avant les journalistes.

Harry avait fini par conclure en lui disant que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun autre ami si elle se conduisait comme elle venait de le faire, avec tout le monde, et que pire, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu la supporter jusque là.

Bon, d'accord, il avait été dur sur cette dernière phrase, il l'avouait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle savait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle aille le dire à McGonagall ou à Dumbledore, comme pour l'Éclair de Feu. Il ne voulait pas qu'on aille répéter à ses professeurs qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, juste parce que ça pouvait être une menace pour lui (Voldemort n'était plus une menace pour lui, après tout il avait eu trop d'occasion de le tuer et qu'il n'avait pas prise, préférant l'embrasser à la place).

Hermione était restée stoïque, ne réagissant pas à ses paroles, trop choquée et surprise. Harry avait fait demi-tour et était parti vers le dortoir des Gryffindors.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu d'autres personnes qui étaient venues l'importuner. Certaines filles lui demandaient avec qui il sortait, s'il était beau, ou d'autres questions qui le dérangeait assez (« Quel est la longueur de sa ... » Harry avait fui avant la fin de la question, ses joues rouges écrevisses), n'étant pas sûr de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Lord. D'ailleurs, il refusait d'y penser.

Ron s'en fichait un peu. Le rouquin avait parfaitement compris que Harry ne s'intéressait pas à lui de cette façon, alors pour lui, tout allait bien. Il s'était même rangé de son côté lorsque Hermione s'en était pris à lui, ce qu'il avait grandement apprécié. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui dans ce genre de moment. D'ailleurs, dans la foulée, il avait rompu avec Lavande, et était venu le rejoindre dans le dortoir pour se cacher. Apparemment, il avait trop peur pour se retrouver sans soutien autour de la blonde.

Le lendemain, Ginny trouva le courage de venir lui parler pour s'excuser. Elle reconnaissait s'être comportée en petite fille gâtée insupportable, et elle s'en voulait que tout le monde sache maintenant qu'il était gay. À l'inverse d'Hermione, elle aurait préféré que ça reste dans sphère du privé, ce n'était pas quelque chose que tout le monde avait besoin de savoir. Harry lui avait bien entendu pardonné, et il s'excusa à son tour de son comportement, qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui crier dessus (même si ça lui avait fait un bien fou sur le coup, il fallait l'avouer).

Hermione quant à elle, lui faisait la tête et semblait vouloir entraîner Ron avec elle, mais le roux restait de son côté, et ne s'occupait pas de leur querelle. Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était apparemment trop demandé à la jeune fille que de lui demander pardon pour son comportement. Oh, il ne s'inquiétait pas, elle finirait par revenir petit à petit, même si elle ne s'excuserait probablement jamais.

« Oh Harry... » Le retint Ginny. « Tu devrais t'abstenir de descendre dans la Grande Salle aujourd'hui... » Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur. « Eh bien, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ton homosexualité et avec ton physique un peu... Hm... 'Menu et gracile' » Dit-elle en mimant les guillemets des doigts. « Eh bien beaucoup de garçon ont laissé entendre qu'ils allaient essayer de te séduire. »

Oh doux Merlin. Voldemort allait être furieux. Il allait probablement débarquer à Hogwarts avec son armée pour castrer tous les mâles de l'école. Hagrid et Argus Filch compris.

« Heu... D'accord, merci pour l'info Ginny. Je vais aller voir les elfes de maison à la cuisine, ils me feront un petit encas. »

La journée commençait bien... Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir les regards curieux -voir désireux- de ses camarades. Il arriva bien vite devant le tableau de la cuisine et chatouilla les fruits avant qu'il ne s'ouvre devant lui, laissant apparaître les cuisines d'Hogwarts.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre de la part des elfes, ces derniers cessant de travailler pour sauter dans tous les sens, avant de s'arrêter aussi net et de reprendre leur travail. Harry leva un sourcil inquisiteur, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu encore inventer ces elfes fous.

« Oh ! Monsieur Harry Potter ! Cela fait tellement plaisir à Dobby de le voir ! »

« Bonjour Dobby, tu vas bien ? » Il se maudit lorsque l'elfe de maison se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.

« Monsieur est tellement gentil avec nous, les elfes de maison, Dobby ne s'y fera jamais... »

« Heu... D'accord... Dis moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me servir à manger ici ? »

« Oui bien sur, Dobby arrive immédiatement ! »

Rapidement, il fut installé dans un coin de la grande cuisine et son repas fut déposé devant lui par un Dobby plus qu'heureux d'être sollicité. L'elfe retourna ensuite s'occuper de Winky, broyant éternellement du noir, une chope de bière à la main, mais semblant elle aussi, comme le reste des elfes de maison, plus angoissé que d'habitude.

« Dobby ! » L'interpella-t-il à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

L'elfe sembla mal à l'aise, et il fit mine à Harry de se rapprocher et se mit à chuchoter.

« Il se passe, Monsieur, que les elfes de maison disparaissent ! » Expliqua-t-il d'un air alarmé. Harry se raidit à son tour, inquiet. « Ils partent pour s'occuper de leurs tâches habituelles et... Ils ne reviennent pas. Nous autres sommes inquiets. Nous partons à plusieurs maintenant pour être sûr que rien n'arrive, mais vingt d'entre nous avons disparu. »

« Winky aurait mieux fait de disparaître ! » Râla un elfe de maison aux oreilles basses et au nez pointu lui rappelant celui de Malfoy. « Elle est bonne à rien ! »

Winky se mit à pleurer à chaude larme et se remit à boire sa Bièraubeurre avec désespoir. Harry la regarda avec pitié.

« Écoutez, je vais essayer d'enquêter, d'accord ? Je trouverai bien ce qui se passe. »

« Vous feriez ça, Harry Potter ? » Couina Dobby avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

« Bien sur, c'est ce que font les amis, pas vrai ? » Cette fois, Dobby, et plusieurs autres elfes de maison, éclatèrent en larme. Devant cette réaction, Harry termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et sortit furtivement de la cuisine.

Ils avaient apparemment un problème avec les elfes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disparaissaient ? Soupirant, il se rappela qu'il avait court et qu'il devait quand même y assister.

OoO

Harry avait parlé des elfes à Ron et Neville, puis Dean et Seamus s'étaient rajoutés au groupe de recherche. D'après Dobby, les elfes disparaissaient lorsqu'ils se rendaient au deuxième étage, ou aux cachots, et les évènements avaient commencé environ deux semaines après les vacances. Bien entendu, ils avaient vite pensé à un coup des Slytherins, mais quel intérêt auraient ils pu avoir à faire ça, alors que la plupart étaient riches et possédaient déjà plusieurs elfes de maison à leur service. Ensuite, ils avaient pensé au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dont le bureau se trouvait à cet étage. Après tout, chacun de leur professeur avait été des personnages étranges, peut être que celui-ci avait un faible pour les elfes de maison ?

Ainsi, il avait été décidé à l'unanimité de surveiller leur professeur. Après les cours, ils se relayaient grâce à la carte des Marauders et surveillaient le moindre des gestes de l'homme. Cette opération fut cependant sans succès, et les elfes continuaient de disparaître sans que rien n'apparaisse sur la carte. C'était désespérant. Surtout que la seule chose étrange à propos de leur professeur de Défense, était ses rendez vous avec le professeur Trelawney en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ce qui avait fait grimacé d'horreur les Gryffondors, sauf Harry qui se languissait secrètement de Voldemort, de ses baisers et de ses caresses -sans vouloir se l'avouer bien entendu-, jalousant ses deux professeurs qui pouvaient être proche comme ils l'entendaient.

Harry se maudissait de nourrir de tels sentiments envers l'homme. Tout ça parce qu'il lui avait dit toutes ces choses idiotes et stupidement romantiques qui le troublaient au-delà de la bienséance. Il soupira, s'imaginant un instant à nouveau dans les bras de Voldemort, celui-ci le serrant fortement contre son torse large et accueillant. Il se secoua la tête. Il en avait marre !

Il se leva en sursaut de son lit où il était installé et prit sa robe de chambre puis sa cape d'invisibilité. Il devait sortir prendre l'air, il n'arriverait jamais à dormir avec toutes ces images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Les pas de Harry le menèrent jusqu'au second étage, auquel il avait passé tant de temps ces derniers jours. Deux autres elfes avaient disparu, et Harry se demandait s'il ne devait pas prévenir Dumbledore. Il l'avait évité le plus possible, mais là, il ne pouvait plus ignorer le problème qui se posait. Il avait tellement peur que Dumbledore ne découvre sa relation avec Voldemort... Il avait l'impression que la culpabilité d'apprécier Voldemort et d'être en manque de ses baisers, se lisait sur son visage dès qu'il y pensait, et face à Dumbledore, il y penserait forcément. Mais là, il s'agissait d'êtres vivants qui disparaissaient ! Il ne pouvait pas penser qu'à lui.

Un bruit venant du fond du couloir retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter. Harry fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le bruit venait des toilettes de Myrtle. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Et si quelque chose d'autre que le Basilic s'y trouvait ? Et si ce quelque chose s'était échappé et dévorait les elfes de maison ?!

Harry sortit sa baguette et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Il s'arrêta devant les éviers et siffla rapidement « ouvre toi ». L'évier se souleva, laissant apparaître le tuyau, le long duquel il se laissa tomber. Il atterrit la tête la première par terre, mais il fut surpris de ne pas tomber dans les ossements présents lors de sa seconde année. À son grand étonnement, l'endroit était propre, beaucoup trop propre. À nouveau il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, et ce n'était pas juste en rapport avec les elfes disparus.

« _Lumos_ » murmura-t-il en levant sa baguette, avançant dans le passage étroit.

La mue du Basilic avait disparu et l'éboulement créé par Lockhart s'était lui aussi envolé. Les parois étaient plus lisses et ne ressemblaient plus autant à une grotte.

Enfin, il arriva devant la porte de la Chambre qu'il ouvra de quelques sifflements. C'est là qu'il comprit ce qui se passait réellement.

Dans la Chambre, dans tous les coins, des elfes de maison s'activaient pour nettoyer les murs, le sol... La Chambre resplendissait ! Bouche-bée, Harry avança prudemment, regardant tous les elfes disparus occuper à leur nouvelle mission.

Une seule personne, autre que lui, pouvait entrer dans la chambre. Un Slytherin, un fourchelangue...

« Oh ! Harry ! Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt ! »

Voldemort.

L'homme sortait tranquillement de la bouche de Salazar Slytherin, l'antre du Basilic, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Il l'approcha d'un pas calme et sûr. Une fois devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, toujours bouche-bée. Harry le repoussa enfin, reprenant ses esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! C'est vous qui faites disparaître les elfes ?! »

« Oh, tu savais pour les elfes alors ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un s'en apercevrait, et les elfes ne confient guère ce genre de chose à leur maître lorsqu'ils sont si nombreux. Je suis un Héritier de Hogwarts, ils doivent m'obéir. Aussi je leur ai demandé de m'aider à embellir un peu cet endroit abandonné. » Les mains de Voldemort descendirent sur sa taille, se l'appropriant pour mieux le rapprocher de lui. « Et pour ta première question, je suis ici pour toi. » Harry rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de leur position. Ils étaient vraiment _très_ proche. « Je t'avais dit que je viendrai pour toi. Alors je suis venu ici. Quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai découvert le cadavre de mon Basilic gisant devant sa tanière, la gueule transpercée... Lucius m'a tout révélé sur ta seconde année. Ta capacité à parler le fourchelangue, mon journal... J'ai été particulièrement étonné, je l'avoue. » Murmura-t-il en promenant une de ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme. « Et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Toi, Harry Potter, mon futur Consort, un fourchelangue. »

« Je... Quoi ? Comment ça, 'futur consort' ? » Le coeur de Harry battit la chamade à cette annonce.

« Tu pensais peut être que tu n'étais qu'un intérêt éphémère ? Que j'allais simplement te séduire, te prendre pour amant et me débarrasser de toi, c'est cela ? » Harry baissa les yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Voldemort pouvait voir en lui. Certes, il était l'enfant prophétisé comme son ennemi mortel, mais sans ça, il n'était rien. Il n'avait pas de talent outre le Quidditch, et il n'était pas non plus particulièrement intelligent, ni vraiment beau. « Ah mon ange... Si peu sûr de toi. » Oh non ! Voldemort avait encore lu ses pensées !

« Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça ! » Gronda-t-il en rougissant d'avantage. « Et oui, c'est exactement ce que je pensais ! »

« Tu as tord de penser ainsi, Harry. Je te trouve très intéressant. Tu es plus puissant que tu ne le crois, tu es très courageux et très beau aussi. » Gêné mais flatté, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sol dans un effort de rester calme et impassible. « Viens Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Voldemort prit sa main et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à la statue de Slytherin, et il l'entraîna à travers l'entrée, jusqu'à déboucher sur une pièce immense. Il devina que c'était le nid du Basilic, mais l'endroit n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que ça avait dû être autrefois. Les parois étaient couvertes de tentures pourpres et vertes émeraudes. Un immense canapé était installé, ainsi qu'une table, une bibliothèque, un bureau, et derrière deux paravents, un grand lit aux draps de soie argenté.

« J'ai fait tout aménagé pour toi. » Susurra l'homme à son oreille. « Un endroit rien qu'à nous, où seul nous pouvons accéder. » Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque, écartant ses cheveux pour mieux accéder à sa peau. Harry rougit à nouveau, flatté par tant d'attentions de la part du sorcier. Il avait fait tout ça pour lui, il avait pénétré Hogwarts, remis à neuf la Chambre des Secrets et aménagé un appartement pour eux. Son coeur battait la chamade et il pouvait ses jambes devenir cotonneuses.

Mince, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à lui résister. À peine quelques paroles et quelques caresses et voilà, il frissonnait, n'osant plus regarder l'homme. Voldemort l'attira à nouveau à lui, collant leurs deux corps intimement. Le saisissant par les hanches, il le souleva aisément et le posa sur le canapé.

« Juste toi et moi. Pas de combat, rien pour nous déranger. » Il glissa une main sous le haut de son pyjama, caressant sa peau avec délectation.

« Vol-Voldemort... » Geignit-il.

« Pas Voldemort. » Fit-il. « Tu connais mon prénom. Dis le. »

« Tom. » Murmura Harry, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux rouges de l'homme, ces derniers brillants à l'entente de son prénom. « Tom... » Répéta-t-il à nouveau, plus sûr de lui.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Lemon

(vous en avez en gros jusqu'à la fin de la fic là... À bon entendeur ! /o/)

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Harry ne tint plus. Il se jeta au cou de l'homme et l'embrassa. Depuis la fin des vacances, il ne pensait qu'à ça, même s'il avait refusé de se l'avouer. Tom répondit immédiatement à son baiser, passant ses bras dans son dos pour lui empêcher toute retraite, approfondissant l'échange en plongeant ardemment sa langue dans sa bouche. Le jeune sorcier se laissa allonger sur le sofa, le Lord le recouvrant entièrement de son corps, et continua de l'embrasser tout en le défaisant du reste de son pyjama, de sorte qu'il se retrouve entièrement nu sous lui. Tom caressa la peau de ses cuisses et de ses jambes avec délectation, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles de son jeune amant.

« A-Attendez ! » S'exclama soudainement Harry en arrêtant le baiser, ses mains glissant le long de son corps pour cacher pudiquement ses parties intimes. « Vous... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Consort ?! » Il venait enfin de reprendre ses esprits. Il était certain que Voldemort avait fait exprès de lui faire perdre la tête pour qu'il ne pose pas de question dessus et soit à nouveau docile, et accessoirement pour le déshabiller sans encombre.

« Oh oui. J'avais oublié. » Fit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois, s'amusant de le voir tenter de cacher son corps. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse à quelqu'un d'autre, pour cela tu dois être à moi, et quel meilleur moyen de te faire mien que de te nommer en tant que mon Consort aux yeux de la populace ? »

« Et si je dis non ? » Répliqua Harry avec un air espiègle sur le visage malgré la situation gênante.

Voldemort souleva un sourcil amusé. Il voulait lui résister alors ? Le Lord lui sourit de manière taquine.

« Il faudra donc que je te fasse proprement la Court. » Susurra-t-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un tendre baiser. « _Veux-tu que je te courtise, Harry ?_ » Siffla-t-il ensuite à son oreille, prenant plaisir à le sentir frissonner.

Harry avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de résister à Voldemort, celui-ci retournait systématiquement la situation à son avantage. Là encore, il voulait résister, déconcentrer le mage noir juste assez pour pouvoir remettre ses vêtements, au moins son sous vêtement, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il le séduise avec quelques phrases soigneusement choisies. Pire, il lui avait sauté dessus volontairement ! Et voilà qu'il rougissait comme la jeune vierge effarouchée qu'il était. Harry avait tellement honte d'aimer les mots de Voldemort, encore plus sa proposition de le courtiser.

« Peut être... » Minauda-t-il finalement, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il reprit sa main et du doigt, il repoussa Voldemort... Tom, et attrapa ses pyjama pour les remettre. « Mais je suppose qu'avant de vous laisser me toucher plus, vous devriez commencer à le faire. » Continua-t-il en se relevant malgré ses jambes encore tremblantes de désir.

« Oh non Harry, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper. »

Les bras de Tom s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et cette fois-ci, son dos rencontra le lit moelleux et non pas le sofa.

« Je ne t'attendais pas cette nuit, mais maintenant que tu es là, je te garde, tu es tout à moi, Harry. » Souffla la voix chaude et séduisante du grand brun. D'un claquement de doigt, ses vêtements disparurent et de nouveau il se trouva nu.

« J'ai dit non ! Hey ! »

Voldemort ignora ses protestations et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour en sucer la peau. Rapidement, il glissa le long du corps tentant sous lui et se mit à mordre les petites pointes brunes sur sa poitrine avec délectation, prenant plaisir à entendre les petits gémissements sortir de sa bouche en même temps que de vaines paroles de résistance. Il glissa une main le long de ses cuisses et remonta sur ses fesses fermes mais légèrement rebondies. Hmm... Absolument parfait. Est-ce que Harry se rendait compte à quel point il était séduisant et désirable ? Il ne comprenait pas que personne n'ait vu le joyau qu'il représentait.

'Et cette perle rare est à moi...' Pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. _Son_ amant, _son_ futur Consort.

Il poursuivit sa course, s'arrêtant au dessus du sexe dressé de Harry. Il écarta lentement ses cuisses et caressa le membre dur. Le jeune sorcier poussa un cri étranglé. Le pauvre garçon ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait... Ca allait être délectable.

« _Je vais prendre soin de toi, Harry._ » Siffla-t-il avant de prendre le membre gorgé de sang entre ses lèvres.

Le garçon se cambra longuement sous la caresse, ses cuisses s'écartant de leur propre volonté, toute trace de résistance évanoui dans les grands yeux verts luisants de larmes de plaisir. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa bouche tentante et deux de ses doigts se glissèrent dans l'antre humide pour trouver sa langue. Harry se mit vite à sucer ses doigts, les recouvrant généreusement de salive. Ses yeux rouges s'illuminèrent quand il sentit le jeune sorcier prendre de lui même plus de ses doigts en bouche pour les sucer à son tour. Pour le récompenser, il accentua la succion sur son sexe, s'attirant un long gémissement de satisfaction.

Il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Harry, ignorant le grognement qui avait suivi cette action, et il les glissa lentement vers l'anneau de chaire entre les fesses fermes. Il caressa doucement le muscle sensible, appréciant de le sentir se contracter de surprise, puis il y enfonça avec délicatesse l'un de ses doigt mouillé.

Harry haleta et se releva légèrement, s'aidant de ses bras tremblant. Le doigt de Tom était en lui. C'était étrange, pas désagréable, mais pas plaisant pour autant. C'était juste là. Il le sentit s'enfoncer plus loin et il se tendit sous la sensation inconnue.

« Détends toi Harry. » Lui intima Voldemort en continuant ses caresses sur son érection.

Harry se rallongea, ses mains serrant les draps sous lui, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des halètements. Il se détendit du mieux qu'il put, laissant le plaisir envahir ses veines et brûler son bas ventre. Il sentit le doigt s'enfoncer plus loin et toucher ses muscles internes, avant de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait probablement pas aller plus loin. Puis, le doigt se plia brusquement, le faisant sursauter légèrement, et se déplia. Tom continua son geste plusieurs longues secondes avant de retirer son doigt puis d'en enfoncer deux en loi cette fois-ci.

« Oh Merlin... » Soupira Harry en se cambrant cette fois-ci, submergé par cette étrange sensation d'être exploré de l'intérieur. Voldemort lâcha son sexe et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa bouche, déposant des baisers ici et là sur sa peau, avant de s'accaparer ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux, ses doigts n'arrêtant pas leurs mouvements, continuant de le préparer pour la suite.

Oh, contrairement à ce que pensait Voldemort, Harry savait ce qui l'attendait par la suite. En même temps que les recherches pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait avec les elfes de maison, il s'était intéressé à la sexualité entre hommes. Étrangement, la Salle sur Demande regorgeait d'ouvrage sur ce sujet si on le lui demandait. Il avait lu quelques passages de livres spécialisés et regardé quelques unes des images animées pour s'instruire et ne pas se retrouver ignare devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres au moment où celui-ci le... Enfin bref. Il savait que l'homme obtiendrait de lui ce qu'il voudrait à un moment ou à un autre, il ne voulait donc pas s'humilier inutilement. Harry répondit donc au baiser, se laissant dominer par son amant, passant simplement ses bras autour de son cou pour les rapprocher, s'attardant à caresser les cheveux noirs de l'homme tandis que celui-ci continuait de le pénétrer, toujours un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à un point qui le fit soudainement gémir incontrôlablement de plaisir. Il avait lu sur ce « point magique », mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela le soit réellement !

« Encore... Encore... » Supplia-t-il en gémissant, se cambrant pour frotter son sexe dur contre le corps de Tom, encore habillé, mais dont il pouvait sentir l'érection contre sa hanche.

« Oui Harry, tout ce que tu veux. » Grogna-t-il à son oreille en se relevant. « Mais d'abord, déshabille-moi. »

Tom redressa Harry, retirant ses doigts de son anus, s'attirant un gémissements de désaccord, et le tira sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme leva ses mains tremblantes sur son haut et se mit à le dévêtir avec empressement, caressant son torse au passage, tandis que ses propres mains caressait ses flancs. Harry arriva rapidement à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il retira plus timidement, tout comme les boutons qui séparaient maintenant leur deux corps.

Le Lord se délecta du rougissement du jeune sorcier lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, son sexe se dressant entre eux dès qu'il eut fini de retirer ses pantalons.

« Vous... Vous... » Bégaya adorablement Harry, ses yeux fuyant son regard et le reste de son corps.

« Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ? » Harry acquiesça rapidement. « J'ai décidé de ne plus en porter dès le moment où je suis arrivé à Hogwarts, je me suis dit que je gagnerai du temps lorsque tu serais enfin dans mon lit. Et ce moment est arrivé. »

Tom renversa à nouveau un Harry rougissant sur le matelas et se plaça entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Il se lécha les lèvres devant une telle vision de luxure. Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais cru que Harry Potter se trouverait nu sous lui, étalé sur un lit, ses cheveux décoiffés éparpillés sur les draps et ses grands yeux verts brillants d'une lueur perdue, mais remplis de désir et de curiosité. À lui, pensa-t-il à nouveau en se penchant pour mordre son cou jusqu'à laisser une petite marque rouge sur sa peau hâlée. Enfin, ses doigts replongèrent en lui rapidement, enchaînant les va et viens avec des mouvements de ciseau, laissant le jeune sorcier pantelant. À nouveau il les retira, mais cette fois-ci, il vint frotter le bout de son érection contre la petite ouverture tressautante. Harry le regarda avec appréhension et désir. Finalement, après l'avoir longuement tourmenté, Tom écarta ses fesses et le pénétra lentement, avec précaution, retenant des grondements de plaisir alors qu'il se retrouvait enserrée par le corps de son amant comme dans un écrin étroit, moite et brûlant.

Harry poussa un couinement de douleur, et ses yeux se fermèrent et laissèrent échapper quelques larmes de douleurs. Merlin, c'était affreusement douloureux ! Son corps semblait s'écarteler en deux sous la pression du sexe de Voldemort.

« Arrêtez... » Gémit-il en posant ses mains sur le torse de l'homme pour tenter de le repousser.

« Patience, chaton. » Malgré la douleur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant le surnom affectif. « Tu dois laisser le temps à ton corps pour qu'il s'habitue à moi. » Le jeune sorcier remarqua ensuite à travers ses larmes les traits légèrement crispés de son amant, ainsi que ses mains serrés sur ses cuisses. Il se retenait, comprit-il alors. Il se retenait pour ne pas lui faire mal, et cette constatation fit naître une étrange chaleur au creux de ses reins. Pris d'un élan d'affection pour Tom, Harry se releva, s'accrochant à son cou pour se redresser, et s'installa au dessus des cuisses, s'empalant de lui-même sur le membre gonflé, et ce malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. « Harry... Tu vas te faire mal. » Murmura le Lord contre ses lèvres, celui-ci se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas rallonger l'adolescent pour le prendre comme une bête sauvage.

« Taisez vous donc. » Gronda Harry en s'accrochant à son cou, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Harry se figea lorsqu'il fut entièrement installé sur les cuisses de Tom et respira le plus calmement possible pour s'habituer à la douleur. En même temps, Tom prit son érection qui avait bien diminué et la massa lentement pour raviver son excitation et son désir, ce qu'il réussit en peu de temps. Harry haleta légèrement aux caresses et sentit son bas ventre le chauffer et ses muscles se resserrer autour du sexe en lui, son corps se cambrant à la sensation d'être entièrement rempli. Il commença à bouger de lui-même, bougeant maladroitement son bassin pour accentuer cette sensation plaisante et sentir ce membre imposant plus loin en lui. Tom gronda de plaisir et se saisit des hanches de son amant pour bouger avec lui, se retirant pour mieux s'enfoncer, le plaisir qu'il en tira se répercutant dans son corps comme des vagues, plaisir accentué par la nouvelle extase à laquelle il soumettait Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils trouvèrent un rythme qui leur convenait, et que Tom put enfin trouver le bon angle pour envoyer son amant au septième ciel. Harry laissa un cri étranglé lui échapper quand il sentit le sexe de Tom frapper sa prostate. Ses yeux surpris se fixèrent dans ceux fiers de l'homme qui recommença son mouvement, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Lord noir pour le plaquer à nouveau au lit et abuser plaisamment de ce corps qui se pliait si bien à ses caresses. Harry se laissa faire, complètement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à se souvenir comment faire pour respirer, il ouvrait la bouche mais tout ce qui en sortait étaient des halètements et de faibles gémissements.

« _Tom_... » Siffla-t-il dans un soupir en le sentant frôler une énième fois ce point sensible en lui, faisant trembler son corps tout entier.

Tom le reprit dans ses bras à ce moment là, le fourchelangue lui ayant fait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, et dévora chaudement sa bouche et son cou de baisers. Il reprit ses mouvements de reins de plus belle, s'imposant dans ce corps serré, accueillant et terriblement brûlant, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, encouragé par les plaintes de plaisir de Harry qui se frottait contre lui dans l'espoir de soulager la pression exercer sur son érection. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme allait bientôt jouir, ses muscles se resserraient de plus en plus irrégulièrement autour de lui, l'emprisonnant de telle manière que ses plus bas instincts lui ordonnaient de le pilonner purement et simplement jusqu'à la délivrance.

« Encore ! » Cria Harry une dernière fois avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle de son corps et qu'il ne le prenne durement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils jouissent ensemble, leurs magies faisant trembler légèrement la pièce sous l'impact des puissantes sensations et des émotions qui venaient de les envahir. Harry poussa un ultime râle de plaisir tandis que Tom, le front appuyé contre celui du jeune homme, soufflait fort, se déversant puissamment à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps allongés pêle-mêle sur le lit, leurs corps couverts de sueur et de semences, le souffle court, mais heureux et entièrement satisfait.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre conscience, à son grand étonnement. Il avait imaginé que Tom serait déjà remis de ses émotions, à le regarder, pauvre adolescent qu'il était, encore perdu dans l'extase qu'il lui avait apporté. Mais non, Tom était étalé à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, une moue presque innocente sur le visage. Presque, si on oubliait l'air pleinement satisfait qui planait sur ses traits.

Il s'appuya sur son coude pour regarder avec amusement le grand méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres dormir à ses côtés. 'Adorable' pensa-t-il en caressant les cheveux bruns bouclants légèrement. Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Voldemort. Et pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses fesses et le liquide qui coulait entre ses cuisses lui prouvait bien que si, ils avaient couché ensemble. Il aurait dû être horrifié par ce fait, il aurait dû s'offusquer, crier au viol, mais il ne pouvait pas. Harry avait profité de chaque moment, appréciant autant la douleur que le plaisir. Il avait aimé ça et il se sentait frémir d'excitation à la pensée que ce n'était que la première fois et qu'ils allaient recommencer, et ce rapidement.

Harry se releva légèrement et écarta les cuisses. Il grimaça en voyant la semence de l'autre homme s'écouler sur les draps. Beurk ! C'était dégoutant, et vraiment pas plaisant... Sur le coup, il avait adoré le sentir jouir en lui, mais là... N'y avait il pas un sort pour nettoyer ça ?

Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible et se mit à chercher une salle de bain, boitant légèrement. Par chance, il faisait chaud. Devait il rappeler qu'il était nu comme un ver en plus du reste ?

Par chance, la première porte qu'il ouvrit déboucha sur une salle de bain avec une grande douche ouverte et une baignoire assez grande pour accueillir trois voir quatre personnes. Il avança dans la douche et actionna la bobine et il sentit avec bonheur une eau délicieusement brûlante couler sur son dos. Il se reconcentra vite et arriva vite à un problème : comment est-ce qu'il allait réussir à se laver _là _? Oui bon, il savait comment se laver les fesses, il n'était pas un bébé ! Mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de laver l'intérieur...

« Harry ? » L'appela la voix grave et chaude de Tom. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître son amant, aussi nu que lui. Vite, il put sentir son regard appréciateur parcourir son corps. « Tu prends ta douche sans moi ? » La seconde d'après, Tom était collé à son dos, ses bras passés autour de sa taille et sa bouche collé à son cou.

« Arrête, je dois me laver... » Gronda-t-il en tentant de s'extraire de son étreinte.

« Oh... Oui bien sur, il faut bien laver cet endroit si je veux pouvoir te faire à nouveau l'amour, hmm ? » Les joues de Harry se mirent à chauffer et il fut heureux de se trouver de dos pour que Tom ne voit pas son embarrassement et sa soudaine excitation. « Laisse moi t'aider, je devine que tu as du mal. »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de lire mes pens-Aah ! » Trop tard, Tom venait d'engouffrer deux doigts en lui et les bougeait sans ménagement. Ses mains se posèrent sur le mur en face de lui pour se soutenir, sachant très bien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps debout, ses jambes tremblants de plus en plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tom retira ses doigts de son corps frémissant et plongea son sexe gonflé en lui. Ce n'était pas très fair-play de coincer Harry dans la salle de bain pour lui faire l'amour, mais maintenant qu'il avait gouté aux plaisirs qu'il pouvait lui apporter, il ne voulait plus s'en passer, et il avait une libido insatiable. Il sentit Harry glisser à terre, il le soutint alors, le collant au mur pour mieux le pilonner. Tom écouta les gémissements plaintifs s'échapper de la bouche de son jeune amant, et déposa ses lèvres près de son oreille, s'amusant à sucer la peau tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et viens, jusqu'à la jouissance.

Harry s'écroula et Tom dut le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre. D'un informulé, il nettoya l'adolescent, éliminant toute trace de fluide. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit où il l'y déposa doucement.

« Je te hais... » Marmonna Harry, le regard vitreux et les joues rouges.

« J'en suis certain... » Tom se mit à rire et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. « Dors, je te réveillerai tôt pour que tu retournes à ton dortoir. » Harry émit un grognement et ferma les yeux avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Sans rien dire, Tom fit apparaître dans sa main une bague qu'il passa au doigt de Harry.

OoO

Et voilà, fin xD Du moins pour le moment.

Je rappel : ces chapitres ne forment pas vraiment une histoire mais plutôt un délire que j'avais envie d'écrire, donc je ne garantie aucunement de suite ! C'est pour cela que la fic est classé en terminé. Pour le moment je n'écrirai rien à part s'il me vient une soudaine montée d'inspiration.

Bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en partant /o/ (je suis une étudiante sans le sous, les reviews, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste)

Sedinette


End file.
